kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Inui
} - 2014= } - 2015= } }} |-|Orphnoch = |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider 555 |status = Deceased (2015) |motif = Phi Symbol Firefly\Shark |type = Protagonist Hero Anti-Villain (Briefly after his revealed as the Wolf Orphnoch) |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = The Start of a Trip |lastepisode = Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader |numberofepisodes = 50 (555) 2 (Wizard) 7 (Movie) 1 (Special) |cast = Kento Handa Shu Watanabe (Voice in Super Hero Taisen) |label = SB-555 Faiz |label2 = Kamen Rider Faiz Wolf Orphnoch Kamen Rider Delta |complex2 = |-|1= Kamen Rider Faiz |-|2 = Wolf Orphnoch |-|3 = Kamen Rider Delta }} is the protagonist of Kamen Rider 555. He's the primary user of the Faiz (Φ) gear. History TV Series Early Days Takumi was originally a human until he died in a fire accident, resurrecting him as the Wolf Orphnoch and decided to use his new-found power to protect humans, trying to save Ryusei School students when their reunion turned into a massacre caused by the Clover Four's Kitazaki and some of their classmates who were already Orphnochs. Since the brutality of the incident, and somehow confused between his failure to save them and the implanted memory in him afterwards that made him believe that he was really the one who started it, Takumi refused to transform again and became a loner, bent on not getting into relationships with people out of fear of somehow betraying them, traveling without any self-confidence or lifelong dream of his own. He is also often teased by Mari for being a "nekojita" (literally means "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food that is too hot) which was because of the fire accident he had. Becoming Faiz & New Friends While at a restaurant, Takumi sees Mari there and follows the girl under the notion that the bag she carried was the one stolen from him three days prior, demanding the bag from her when two of her traveling companions dissolved and she assumed he killed them. But when the true killer, the Orphnoch Hiroshi Izawa, reveals himself to take the Faiz Gear, Mari put the Gear on a reluctant Takumi, becoming Kamen Rider Faiz and kills the Stingfish Orphnoch. Once the police find his bag, Takumi ends with the Faiz Gear when he and Mari got their bags mixed, coming to her aid when she is attacked by the Elephant Orphnoch before Mari guilt-trips him into sticking with her. But once learning she was faking her injuries, Takumi ditches her and causes a laundry van to crash, with Mari forced to help its driver Keitaro Kikuchi make his deliveries before finding Takumi at a laundromat. However, when the Orphnoch bounty hunter Aoki appears, Takumi uses the Gear to kill the Ox Orphnoch with Keitaro witnessing the fight, later stealing the Faiz Gear with the intent on using it to save people. When Keitaro was confronted by two Orphnochs, he used the belt, however, he learned that he could not transform. This resulted with Orphnoch bounty hunter Akai taking the Faiz Gear and using it to his own ends until the Auto Vajin cancels the Faiz Gear's transformation. With Takumi reclaiming it, he fought and defeated the Cactus Orphnoch, deciding to keep the Faiz Gear and the Auto Vajin, though very apathetic towards his "duties" as Faiz when there is no immediate threat. Life in Tokyo & Smart Brain Attacks Arriving at Tokyo, after Mari gets no reply from her father, Takumi suggests they head to Smart Brain to find him, only to not meet Mari's guardian. But after getting a traffic fine and an ensuing argument, Mari decides to borrow money from Keitaro to pay Takumi's fine on the condition to her pay back by working part time at Keitaro's shop. Later, when the Orphnoch Eiiji Toda chases after him and Mari once killing the master at the coffee shop he worked at, Takumi admits his flaws before Keitaro arrives in time with the Faiz Gear and Takumi uses to kill the Squid Orphnoch. Deciding to help Mari, Takumi attempts to steal a Smart Brain pass from Yuji Kiba, who refuses to press charges. Later, Takumi encounters the Snake Orphnoch (Naoya Kaido) and attempts to fight him until the Horse Orphnoch (Yuji Kiba) charged in to aid him. Eventually, Takumi was getting used to being Faiz and decided that if fighting was a sin, after losing to Kaixa a few times and battling a few Orphnoch, then he would bear the sin and defeat all that get in his way. But, after his fight with Lucky Clover member Mr. J, he loses the Faiz Gear to the Centipede Orphnoch, Itsuro Takuma. But he gets it back and is able to transform into Axel Form, thanks to Kusaka, where he manages to defeat the Sea cucumber Orphnoch and drive Takuma away. But an act of deceit from Kaido and the Rabbit Orphnoch, Yoshio Kobayashi, Takumi and Kusaka lose the belts to them as they are attacked by Takuma and a fellow Lucky Clover member, Saeko Kageyama. Takumi then did an undercover mission to get back the gears for him and Kusaka. After his cover was blown, he and Kusaka discovered the Ryusei School inside the Smart Brain Corporation along with the Delta Gear. After getting back the Faiz Gear, Takumi transforms into Faiz to battle the Lucky Clover members who have escaped. Takumi then learns that the rest of the students of Ryusei School also used the Delta Gear to fight. He tries to help Kaixa take out the Frog Orphnoch, but finds that it was defeated by Kamen Rider Delta. Takumi then learns that the Delta Gear was stolen by Sawada, a Ryusei student who became an Orphnoch. The male Ryusei School members freak out over who the belt should belong to, with Takumi puzzled by their strange behavior. Eventually, he learns that Mari was captured by the male students who wanted to trade her life for the Delta Gear. However, Sawada arrives and kills the two students, revealing he came to discard the last shred of his humanity by killing Mari, however Faiz and Kaixa interfere with this plan, also finding out his identity but let him escape. Takumi then talks to Saya about being strong and able when Sawada comes back to take Mari's life. He and Kaixa team up but lose when the Dragon Orphnoch takes the belt from the newly arrived Saya (who is before killed by Sawada) and transforms into Kamen Rider Delta. Delta proves to be too much for him and Kaixa as they escape from him due to the Centipede Orphnoch (Itsuro Takuma) interfering with Delta's "fun". He then makes a vow to not leave one Orphnoch alive. He later finds the Horse Orphnoch battling the Lobster Orphnoch and becomes Faiz to take him on. However, Delta interferes and forces both Faiz and the Horse Orphnoch back into their human forms. Though astonished, Takumi eventually comes to understand Yuji's desire to protect humans and decides to fight alongside him. But Kusaka stole the Faiz Gear from Takumi in order to drive a wedge between him and Yuji (due to his personality). During this, Delta comes from out of nowhere and attacks Kaixa and Faiz and used the Jet Sliger to continue "playing". Faiz then summons his own Jet Sliger to battle Delta, but loses because of his inexperience using it. Delta then launches missiles from his Jet Sliger and destroys Faiz's Jet Sliger, but Faiz manages to escape with a quick activation of Accel mode. Later, after talking to Mari about Sawada's humanity, he tries to believe in him and lets him protect her when she is attacked by an Orphnoch. But this was all a ruse so that he could get close to Mari to kill her like before. He succeeds in doing so and leaves Takumi in a state of shock. He asks what Kusaka meant by when he said that he will revive Mari. Sawada explained to him that she had special blood cells that normal doctors wouldn't be able to help her. Takumi talks to the Chief asking if he could use the facilities to revive Mari. The Chief agrees only if he became a member of Lucky Clover by killing Sawada to which he said is impossible for Takumi because he isn't an Orphnoch. But Takumi reveals his true nature as an Orphnoch during the fight that followed. Despite his attempt, Kusaka tells him that they cannot just ignore what occurred. Mari and everyone tried to have a picnic by a lake, but two Lucky Clover members wanted payment for using Smart Brain to save Mari's life. Eventually, Takumi revealed to Mari in battle that he was an Orphnoch and she was terrified at the sight of him. Later, Yuji asked him when he became an Orphnoch and about being terrified of the powers. He also mentioned to Yuji that he willingly transformed into an Orphnoch but could not remember anything after that. He tried to live with them again because Mari wanted to give him a second chance. Unfortunately, he left them of his own free will and went back to Smart Brain for some answers. It was there that the Chief of Smart Brain showed him footage of the night of the Ryusei School Reunion; it was shown that an Orphnoch attacked the students and killed a huge number of them. The footage showed that Takumi was there in his Orphnoch form which he thought that he was responsible for what had happened. He then decided to become an official member of Lucky Clover; his first task was to take back the Faiz Gear that he gave to Yuji Kiba. The Chief wanted him to use the Gear to kill him, but Yuji refused to do it because he was human. Takumi then fled from the battle. Once Kusaka learns that it was Takumi who slaughtered the class of Ryusei School, he meets with Takumi with the intent to kill him. Luckily, Yuji was able to save Takumi from being killed. Takumi then found and helped Mihara and Rina by transforming into Kamen Rider Delta and fought an Orphnoch attacking them. However he faints soon after and Rina tries to show compassion, with Mihara having doubts from Kusaka. When he woke, he then decides that he would rather die than become Smart Brain's ally. He fights the Chief only to be beaten and somewhat saved by Yuji and Kusaka. He then finds out from Mari that he isn't the one who killed everyone on the night of the reunion, but the Dragon Orphnoch was responsible and that he was instead trying to protect everyone. Soon after, he becomes Faiz again but this time with a new form: Blaster Form. Using this new power he manages to destroy another Orphnoch out for his life and scare off the Dragon Orphnoch. Mari asked him to come back, with Kusaka retorting that he himself still doesn't trust Takumi (like he ever has), but refuses. He gives Mari the Faiz Gear and runs off. He then challenges the members of Lucky Clover to final battle where everything would be decided. After that, he finds that Sawada is still alive. He eventually learns from Sawada that the attack on the Ryusei School Reunion was not a random attack, but a plan cooked up by Smart Brain to try and artificially create Orphnoch. He also learned that most of the students were failed subjects and that only a handful survived, but only he himself became an Orphnoch. He passed out before he could tell Takumi anything else. Takumi takes Sawada to a safe location where Sawada learns why Mari can still believe in Takumi even though he's an Orphnoch before Sawada knocks him out and takes his place fighting the three members of Lucky Clover as the battle Takumi challenged to Lucky Clover. After witnessing Sawada's death, Takumi decides to fight alongside Kaixa and Delta not as an Orphnoch, but as Faiz. After Yuji Kiba becomes president (after the first one was fired and defeated by Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta) and the death of Masato Kusaka, Takumi learns that the Orphnochs are destined to die unless the Orphnoch King is awakened. But if the King awakens, then all of humanity will die. He learns that the Orphnoch King is Teruo Suzuki and tries to destroy him to save humanity, but Kaido tried to stop him and Takumi failed. He tried again but this time Yuji stopped him and took his body back to Smart Brain where he was injected with an unknown serum which seemingly hastens the genetic breakdown. He was saved by the combined efforts of Keitaro, Mari, Kaido (who found out from Yuji and told the others), Mihara, and Rina before being confronted by Yuji again. Both he and Yuji then have one last battle that involved their powers as Faiz and Kaixa and Orphnochs. Takumi is able to claim victory as he spares Yuji's life because he said that he is "human". With a renewed sense of living, Yuji agrees to help Takumi and Mihara take down the King using the power of the Gears. The fight doesn't go so well when the Kaixa Gear is destroyed and it slowly destroys Yuji. But before he died, Faiz managed to land a hit on the King, defeating the King and killing Yuji. In the final scene of the final episode, Takumi, Mari, and Keitaro are seen lying on a large field of grass. After a short conversation, Takumi claims that he now has a dream. As both Mari and Keitaro asks what his dream is, Takumi looks at his hand; and the last time he looked at it, it was slowly starting to turn to dust, but looking at it now, he notices that his hand had completely healed. His vision becomes blurred for a moment, but he says nothing. With a face of joy, he states that his dream is to make pure white laundry, and to make everyone in the world happy. In the original ending, whether Takumi lived or died was up to the viewers' interpretation. In the D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, Takumi died sometime after 555's ending. Paradise Lost Ambush & Survival In an alternate story, Takumi's battle with Smart Brain leads him to be defeated when he and Mari were ambushed by an army of Riotroopers. Although Takumi was able to fight them off as Faiz, there were just too many and he ultimately was dragged away by the Riotroopers. Without a successor to the Faiz Gear, Mari hid the belt, always believing Takumi would return one day. Unknown to her, Takumi survived his encounter with the Riotroopers, but was left severely injured, having sustained a head injury that resulted in amnesia. He had since been under the care of a former Smart Brain scientist and his daughter, Mina. However, Mari started the local legend to the surviving humanity resistance cell that Faiz's return would bring peace. Without his memories, the scientist renamed him Takeshi and gave him false memories in hopes he could take care of Mina after he passed. Takumi/Takeshi would spend the next several years with Mina, surviving through the shanty-town selling refurbished shoes. While Mina sold the shoes, Takumi would restore old shoes for sale. He would not have his memories back until Mina pressured him to a public dance. Return of Faiz Takeshi relented to Mina's request to attend the dance, but nobody came as everyone feared the Orphnochs, except Mari. Takeshi hadn't seen Mina yet and danced with Mari instead. As it was a masquerade ball, they didn't realize each others' identities until the Riotroopers attacked. After an explosion, Takumi's memories returned and he resumed his life with Mari in the human resistance cell. His return isn't without doubt as everyone finds Takumi's return suspicious. Their resistance leader, Mizuhara, was the most suspicious as he finds it odd that Takumi was the only human that can use the Faiz Gear as it's well-known that only Orphnochs can only use the drivers. Takumi only ignored their doubts and went off with Mari for a haircut. Afterwards, he went to see Mina, where she explained everything to him about his false memories; little did he know Mizuhara trailed him. Mina was afraid that Takumi would hate her for the facade, but Takumi was forgiving about the matter. Mina then gave him the Faiz Blaster. It was then Mizuhara tried to kill Takumi for the Faiz Gear. Mina loved Takumi and took the bullet for him; Mizuhara's victory was short lived as Yuji Kiba was nearby and killed him for the Faiz Gear. As Kiba and Takumi had been friends, he returned the Faiz Gear to him. Rescue Mari & Battling the Emperor Riders Later, Kamen Rider Psyga attacked and abducted Mari, then taking her into the city to the city. Takumi barged into Tokyo's indoor sports stadium to rescue Mari from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. As Faiz, Takumi had a difficult time defeating the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. While the Auto Vajin helped, the robot was ultimately destroyed in the battle. As Faiz was attempting to kill the Elasmotherium Orphnoch with a Crimson Smash, Psyga appeared and forced him out of the stadium with his Flying Attacker. Once outside, Faiz switched to Axel Form for high-speed combat. He was able to chase down Psyga and damage his Flying Attacker before reverting to Faiz form. Psyga switched to melee combat with his Psyga Tonfa Edges and the fight dragged back into the stadium. Mari was watching the fight as well and Psyga charged at Faiz, his Tonfa glowing as the Psyga Slash was initialized. Mari threw Faiz his Faiz Edge for a counter attack, with Faiz setting the Mission Memory in time for the Sol Glass to extend to deflect Psyga's right blow, and was re-directed the weapon right onto the Psyga Driver. Not letting up, Faiz quickly hit the Enter Button on his Faiz Phone when the blow stunned Psyga to seal Psyga's fate, completing the Sparkle Cut to vaporize Psyga and his Gear. Just as Takumi thought he had won, Kiba revealed himself as Kamen Rider Orga. Still enraged and saddened by the "betrayal" he experienced from humanity (a mind trick from Smart Brain that cost the lives of Kaido and Osada), Kiba devoted himself as he wants to live as an Orphnoch. Due to the power Orga held and Takumi's reluctance to properly retaliate against a friend, Orga was winning easily. Before Orga could attack, Takumi revealed his Wolf Orphnoch form, shocking Kiba and the rest of the Orphnoch spectators in the stadium, even Mari. Takumi tried to reason with him, but Kiba refused to listen, and the two fought in their Orphnoch forms. Unwilling to lose Mari and the fight, he activated Faiz's Blaster Form to defeat Orga. Kiba had difficulty fighting Faiz's new form. Takumi decided to end this with his Super Strengthened Crimson Smash, as Kiba countering with his Orga Stlash. The power feed back of the collision was so great, that it knocked back the Elasmotherium Orphnoch from devouring Mari and a majority of the stadium roof was cut off, forcing the people in the highest seats to duck. However, Takumi pressed on, destroyed Orga's attack, and his Rider Kick connected with Orga's chest, defeating him, but not killing him. After Orga's defeat, Takumi resumed rescuing Mari from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Kiba awakened to have a sudden change of heart and helped Takumi defeat the Elasmotherium Orphnoch, but at the price of his life. Kiba died in Takumi's arms and the crowd was stunned at Faiz's victory. The crowd peacefully allowed Mari and Takumi exit the stadium to start a new life together. Later Appearances Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Faiz appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions as Tsukasa learned his true mission. Faiz is seen as one of the Riders who gang up on Decade just minutes before Diend shoots Decade at point blank range. In the Rider War dream Natsumi has and in the special edition of episode 31, Faiz is one of the few Riders to not get destroyed by Decade. All Riders vs Dai-Shocker OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Takumi Inui returned as Kamen Rider Faiz, making a brief cameo appearance in the film. Takumi Inui (as Faiz) along with Kabuto, Kuuga, and Double are seen being led by "Rider 1" as they fought with the rest of the surviving Super Sentai and later teamed-up with the Abarangers. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Alligator Imagin, and Zangyack Commander Shikabanen with Go-On Green. Later, he was one of the Kamen Riders facing Doktor G with Tsukasa. However, with the powers of his new Kani Laser form, all the Riders, including his nemesis, V3, didn't stand a chance. But with help from the Goseigers, Tsukasa, Blade, and Ryuki defeated him, only to reveal his true identity as Narutaki. , and Kuuga as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Faiz was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Faiz appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider Wizard Faiz appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Faiz first appears alongside Kabuto, summoned to the world within the Magic Stone through their Rider Rings by the alternate young Haruto, to chase down a duo of Salis Worms sent by Amadum, the evil wizard who ruled that world. The Worms having taken the Rider Ring chest along with the prime Haruto. Faiz assumes his Axel Form and initating Start Up as Kabuto enters Clock Up to quickly catch up with the two Worms who molt into the Culex Worm and Cammarus Worm and race off to meet the two Riders. Fighting at super speed, Faiz and Kabuto take their clash with the two Worms, who are joined by Musca Worm, to various points across the city before ending next to Double and Fourze as they deal with trio of Dustards. As Double and Fourze finish their battle, Faiz destroys the Musca Worm with his Axel Crimson Smash as Kabuto destroys Culex and Cammarus with his Rider Kick. Faiz is later summoned with all the other Riders when the 13 Rider Rings are taken by Amadum, the evil wizard who rules the world of monsters, to defeat Wizard, only to find out that they will not obey him just because he possesses their rings, and that they will always fight for freedom and not merely justice. After the Riders destroy his initial guard of monsters, Amadum tries to escape with the boy Haruto, summoning his strongest and largest monsters to deal with the Riders. However, the Riders individually pull out their various tricks to deal with the giant monsters, with Faiz taking out his Faiz Blaster and shooting them down. With his monsters destroyed, Amadum attempts to force the boy to wish to leave this world. The Kamen Riders attempt to stop him but to no avail, having their powers stolen by Amadum's true monstorous form when they try to fight him, with Faiz having his Faiz Phone absorbed. However, the young Haruto defies Amadum after hearing the words from Wizard of turning despair into hope, summoning a new Rider to his world. This new Rider, Gaim, gives himself the Kamen Rider name after being told by Wizard that they come to help when people request it. This revelation that the Kamen Riders aren't bounded by evil turns the tables on Amadum as he is beaten back by Gaim, forcing the powers he stole to be returned to the other Riders, transforming them to their ultimate forms, with the return of the Faiz Phone immediately transforming Faiz into Blaster Form. Faiz then participates in a successive barrage of Rider Kicks from all 15 Riders against Amadum which is finished by Wizard and Gaim. After Amadum is destroyed, Faiz stands with the other Riders watching over the young Haruto as he wakes up before returning to his world. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai In a retelling of Kamen Rider 555's story, Takumi as Faiz fought against the Arch Orphnoch while Kaixa fought the Horse Orphenoch. However, Kusaka dies in the battle, causing him to discard fighting altogether, living a life full of regret. Sometime in the unknown future, he was approached by Tsukasa, wanting him to join him fighting the Badan Empire, but he refused and leaves. However, he was attacked by Badan's monsters as Tsukasa arrived to fight them. While Decade was fighting, Takumi decides to join the fray, but he hesitated, remembering Kusaka's death. Later, Takumi arrived in the restaurant and was having lunch, but a criminal appeared and held one of the customers (Mari) as a hostage. Having the victims scared, a doctor named Keisuke Jin approached the criminal as he started to heal his wounds as a promise. After Keisuke heals his wounds, Takumi started to follow them to their clinic. Keisuke started to question him until an injured patient appeared, with Keisuke having Takumi assist him. After helping Keisuke, the doctor would give some advice after hearing Takumi's story. On the next day, after taking Mari to buy food, they were ambushed by Badan's monsters as Keisuke arrived to fight them. Takumi would transform to finish them off, however Keisuke transformed into X to fight Faiz, seeing that he is one of the Heisei Riders. He was overpowered by the senior Rider. Later, he joins Kouta and Tsukasa, along with Wizard, Joker, OOO, and Kiva to fight the remaining Showa Riders. Faiz got himself defeated along with X when they executed their finishers on each other. However all the Riders were freed thanks to Gaim as they started to battle the Badan Empire. While fighting, Faiz sees Kusaka's spirit and the spirit would manipulate the Rider. Faiz would stop the attack from Wizard and X as Haruto and Keisuke convinced him to move on, having him remembering what Keisuke said during the incident as Kusaka's spirit disappears. They would transform and they helped destroyed Badan's ship. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Takumi would later receive helpful advice for Jin for the last time, learning to look towards the blue sea whenever he felt lost and needed help. He was last seen doing just that, sitting peacefully beside the Auto Vajin as he began a new life without regrets. Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders. In this timeline, Takumi maintained his memories (unlike the other main Heisei Riders, who were brainwashed and became Shocker Riders, though how and why he did was unknown) and, planning to assassinate Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider 3, faces Go Shijima in a hideout. As Kyoichiro is gone, Takumi revealed to Go that Kyoichiro is still a Shocker Rider, and Yuto Sakurai already fell under Shocker's trap by now, telling Go to be ready for their anticipation on what Shocker is up to soon. Takumi, along with a revived Kohtaro Minami and Go later participates in the Grand Prix, in assisting Drive from Shocker's cheating and the final battle against Shocker to restore the timeline. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 The timeline is seemingly restored to normal, however, Shocker was secretly using the History Modifying Machine to create a time loop, while leaving one of their bases outside of it, allowing them to create Kamen Rider 4 and an invasion army. The loop was actually tied to Takumi's will to live and not to lose any more people. It's revealed that he was originally meant to die after the battle against the Orphnoch King, but was kept alive by Shocker's history modifications. This lead to him being obsessed with not allowing any deaths, becoming the source of the loops. Due to his years of being the sole survivor in the battle against Smart Brain, Kaido tries to stop Takumi from sacrificing himself and ending the loops, due to thinking death has no meaning. In spite of that, Takumi decides to destroy the History Modifying Machine for good, preventing more loops and Shocker from gaining more strength, due to wanting to make the smile he had in his last moments real. When he's about to destroy the machine, the Great Leader of Shocker appears with an appearance identical to Takumi's. In the end, Takumi destroys the machine. In the real restored timeline, Shinnosuke Tomari, who met him during the loops, couldn't remember him anymore. Yuto Sakurai is shown looking at a picture they had taken together, now without Takumi, but isn't explicitly shown to remember him either. Naoya Kaido is the only one explicitly shown to remember him in the restored world, due to him being one of Takumi's old friends within the pre-Drive years. Kaido wonders about the people who protect the world now, while reminiscing about Takumi, telling him if his friend was right while seeing a blue sky above, as Takumi's whereabouts remained unknown, as he appears to be on a journey to an unknown destination. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Chou Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Personality Takumi was an aloof man with social problems. While on one hand he is good at heart, he can sometimes be unfriendly towards others and can sometimes be unlikable. It is this personality flaw that Kusaka would later use to drive a wedge between Takumi and Yuji by impersonating Takumi with the Faiz gear. He even admitted himself that he has a bad mouth. He also didn't have a dream of his own and though acted like he didn't care, deep down he was actually disturbed by it. Unlike most other Main Riders, Takumi seemingly had a habit of giving up which fortunately seemed to have lessened as the series progressed. Although he (at least initially) tries to not make friends or close relationship with others due to his fear of hurting them, he tries his best to protect those close to him. It seemed that trying not to be close to others had a negative effect on him to the point where he became bad at associating with others. However on one hand, Takumi seems to associate better with people that are similar to him in one way or another as evidenced with his interaction with Kiba. He also hated the Orphnochs as he stated himself that they should all perish including himself when Kusaka died. This self hatred was an issue for him until he decided to fully accept himself as a human. Despite these negative parts of his personality, Takumi is actually a good person as evidenced when he tried to help Kusaka's problems as well as understood the pain in his heart despite being treated horribly by him which shows how much innocence Takumi has. He also doesn't seem to hate Orphnochs that are good in nature as evidenced when he spared the Dolphin Orphnoch's life and told him that he was human. He also continued to fight as Faiz despite knowing that he could potentially die due to the side effects showing how self-sacrificing Takumi is. Later on in the series, Takumi becomes more welcoming towards others and seems to have become more satisfied with his life. This was shown when he stated that he finally had a dream of his own. In KR Taisen, due to being unable to save Kusaka, Takumi becomes a directionless wanderer yet again, hesitating to fight as Faiz. However, when pushed to the brink, he would fight to protect others. He nearly sacrificed the world to bring Kusaka back to life, but with the help of Haruto Soma, Keisuke Jin and most importantly Ryo Murasame, Takumi found his will to live and fight again. Kamen Rider 4 reveals that he did indeed die in the ending of Kamen Rider Faiz, alongside every one of his friends except for Kaido. This made him obsessed with living and not allowing others to die, thus fuelling the loops. However, in the end, Takumi decides that his death would have meaning, and wants to keep the smile on his face when he died for real. Thus, he ends the time loops by his own hand, bringing his death yet saving the world from Shocker. Appearances in other media Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game Kamen Rider Faiz is playable along with Kaixa and Delta in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 Takumi as Faiz, appeared as an unlockable character in both games. In the 2nd game, he has another special move and able to do the Axel Crimson Smash by pressing the R button twice, rapidly after upgraded. Climax Heroes series Kamen Rider Faiz appears on all Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes video game. Starting from Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO, he can use his Blaster Form. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Faiz appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Faiz_Finisher.jpg|Faiz using Crimson Smash to wipe out the Riotroopers. 5hKK3I9.jpg|Faiz wielding his Faiz Edge Faiz_riding_Autovajin.jpg|Faiz riding Auto Vajin. Faiz and Kaixa.jpg|Faiz and Kaixa. Faiz Blaster Form vs Riotroopers.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form using Blaster Crimson Smash. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|Faiz among the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider Batton-Line Kamen Rider Faiz and Agito Ground Form become available in the Rider roster in the online PC game, Kamen Rider Batton-Line, after defeating the boss at level 20. Kamen Rider Battride: War II Kamen Rider Faiz reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Faiz's stage was based off from Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Thefirst5heiseiriders.PNG|The first 5 Heisei Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Chr ss 3fz.PNG|Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form in Battride War II. Stage Shows Kamen Rider 555 Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend In a stage show where Kamen Rider Faiz and his allies are seen fighting their usual foes, Hakaider & Kamen Rider Ouja show up and ends up defeating him, , , , Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, , , , Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Zolda, & Kamen Rider Kaixa arrive to assist Kamen Rider Faiz. Fighting Style Takumi, fights with all the (lack of) finesse of a street brawler, with wild swings and rapid punches and kicks. His almost animalistic fighting style foreshadowed his true identity as the Wolf Orphenoch, his increased agility in this form allowing him to move at high speeds and attack with brutal force. As the series progressed though, his experience slowly allowed him to develop into a formidable fighter. Fighting mainly with the Faiz Gear, the weakest but most versatile and least taxing of the three Rider Gears, Takumi managed to make the most of the suit's numerous functions, weapons and forms, allowing him to respond to a variety of situations. Among the many users of the Faiz Gear, Takumi was undoubtedly the only one who could bring out its full potential. But the biggest mark Takumi left on the series in was his swagger. Whatever grace he lacked in his actual fighting, he instead displayed his cool pride through his stylish character tics: His iconic wrist flick, used whenever he wanted to start a fight, taunt his opponent, or signify he was serious, later influenced future Riders to do the same. Before doing his signature Crimson Smash, Takumi would kneel forward with one hand on his leg, yet another iconic gesture. All these showed that, despite his delinquent nature, Takumi truly managed to truly live up to his name as "the adroit." Forms *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Axel= Axel Form *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. It has been hinted twice that Axel form later on became able to move at the speed of light as shown in Decade and Wizard. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. - Blaster= Blaster Form *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 8t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30t By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access Blaster Form, the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear. The amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. Faiz's signature Crimson Smash attack has been powered up significantly. The Blaster Crimson Smash is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. All of these new abilities and more, except for his Crimson Smash which can be done on its own, are accessed by inputting codes into the Faiz Blaster, which also holds the Faiz Phone and can transform into Blaster and Blade modes for the Photon Blaster and Photon Breaker Exceed Charges. - Final Form Ride= Faiz Blaster Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into , which can use the Decade Photon attack to defeat the enemy. This form first used by his counterpart in World of Faiz, later acquired in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, where he was used by Decade. }} - Wolf Orphnoch= Wolf Orphnoch A long time 'natural' Orphnoch who has hidden his Orphnoch nature since an automobile accident during his boyhood. Takumi revealed his true form as in Episode 34 and the alternate Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost timeline. He survived in this form in both endings. Upon revealing his form during the series, he went on a rampage, and tried to join the Lucky Clover. However, after witnessing Spider Orphnoch being killed, he snapped back to reality, and vowed to fight for humanity as a human, as Faiz. This form is quite powerful on it's own as it far surpasses a normal Orphnoch's powers. The movie Paradise Lost version of Wolf Orphnoch's design called has a pair of more wolf-like animalistic legs as opposed to the Orphnoch-humanoid legs in the TV series. Its speed and agility appear to be greater in the Paradise Lost version as well. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Agility and Speed :True to his animal motif, Wolf Orphnoch possessed an enhanced speed and agility. ;Violent Emotion Power-up :In the movie Paradise Lost, the Wolf Orphnoch can upgraded his body's physical appearance that granted him greater capabilities. ;Orphnoch Creation :As one of the Orphnochs, Takumi can kill other humans to increase the numbers of Orphnochs. However, he never demonstrated this ability, since he is a hero. ;Human Form :As Takumi still had his humanity, he can freely shift from Orphnoch to human form to blend into society. ::Weaknesses ;Short Lifespan :As Wolf Orphnoch still has his humanity, his lifespan grew shorter as well. Arch Orphnoch is capable of removing this defection but at the cost of his humanity. - Delta= Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. It is only used by Takumi once, to save Mihara and Rina. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. }} Arsenal Faiz *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsabre-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. *SB-555T Faiz Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. *SB-555A Faiz Sounder - Twin cannons that take the form of a boombox radio when not in use. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Delta *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takumi Inui is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai and would reprise it again in . In , Faiz was voiced by , who plays Eiji Hino, the titular rider of Kamen Rider OOO. As Kamen Rider Faiz, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, his suit actor was . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider 555, Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) is labeled and . Notes *His given name, Takumi translates to "adroit" which means skillful, relative to Takumi's several skills. **Inui, his surname, is a pun on "Inu", the Japanese word for "dog". His Orphnoch form is based on the wolf, the ancestor of the domestic dog. Hilariously, despite having this surname Takumi is a nekojita (cat tongue). *Takumi is the first non-human Rider in the Heisei-era Rider Series. *Takumi is the second primary Heisei-era Kamen Rider to have a characteristic gesture before they fight their enemies; he flicks his right wrist near his thigh as he goes into battle, the first Rider to do this was Shinji Kido, who pumped his fist and yelled "Alright!" before he fought. * Although it seemed Takumi's death was almost at hand at the end of his series, later sequels hint he somehow fixed his genetic problem and can now use the Faiz Gear without worry. **In an altered timeline however, this is proven to be false. He, alongside all his friends except for Kaido, died in the ending of Faiz, and was only revived due to the history alteration machine. However, it seems the machine fixed his genetic problems, as he managed to use the Faiz Gear for over ten years without dying. ***Due to this, it eventually makes him the second Main Heisei Rider to have died during his series only to be revived by space-time alterations, similar to his predecessor Shinji Kido. Unlike Shinji however, Takumi was only revived out of his series, and went back to dying by the end of the film in which he was revived. *Takumi is the first Main Rider whose powers eventually proved harmful for him to a fatal degree. *Unlike other Main Riders, such as Wataru who have accepted themselves for who they truly are, Takumi didn't seem to ever accept himself as an Orphnoch, but as a human instead. *Takumi is the first primary Heisei-era Kamen Rider to become a Rider using purely High Technology equipment. Shinji was a hybrid who used technology to access the mystic power of the Mirror Monsters, while Yuusuke Godai and Shouichi Tsugami were purely mystical Riders. Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **Episode 1: The Start of a Trip **Episode 2: The Belt's Power **Episode 3: The King's Sleep… **Episode 4: My Name **Episode 5: Original **Episode 6: Trio × Trio **Episode 7: The Power of Dreams **Episode 8: The Protector of Dreams **Episode 9: Enter, the President **Episode 10: The Enigmatic Rider **Episode 11: The Enigmatic Belt **Episode 12: Ryūsei School **Episode 13: Friend of Foe? **Episode 14: Takumi's Spirit **Episode 15: The Fallen Idol ~ φ's vs. χ **Episode 16: Human Heart **Episode 17: Takumi, Revival **Episode 18: Narrow Escape from Death **Episode 19: Pure White Justice **Episode 20: The Beautiful Assassin **Episode 21: Accelerating Spirits **Episode 22: Masato's Confession **Episode 23: False Friendship **Episode 24: The Door to Darkness **Episode 25: The Dark Laboratory **Episode 26: Enter, Delta **Episode 27: Ryūsei School Breaks Up **Episode 28: Dark Clover **Episode 29: Excellent Bike **Episode 30: Masato's Trap **Episode 31: Origami Tears **Episode 32: Intertwined Threads **Episode 33: Mari Dies **Episode 34: True Form **Episode 35: The Resurrection Riddle **Episode 36: Restored Memories **Episode 37: Kaixa's Justice **Episode 38: The Wandering Spirit **Episode 39: Faiz 2 **Episode 40: Proof of Humanity **Episode 41: Capture Commences **Episode 42: Broken Wings **Episode 43: Red Balloon **Episode 44: Final Mail **Episode 45: King's Awakening **Episode 46: A New President Appears **Episode 47: King's Appearance **Episode 48: Masato, Dying A Glorious Death **Episode 49: A Sign of Destruction **Episode 50/Finale: My Dream *''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' *''Kamen Rider 555: Hyper Battle Video'' * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive **''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' **''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' ***Episode 1: Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! ***Episode 2: Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone ***Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader }} References Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:555 Riders Category:Orphnochs Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Canine Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Deceased Category:555 Characters Category:Revived Riders